villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spinner
Shuichi Iguchi, more known by his villain name Spinner, is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. Like Dabi and Himiko Toga, he was inspired by Stain and his ideology and decided to join the League, which was believed to harbor the Hero Killer's cause. He is voiced by Ryo Iwasaki in the Japanese dub and Larry Brantley in the English dub. Personality Spinner is a cunning man, who enjoys inflicting pain upon others. He admires Stain's ideology greatly, much like Dabi and Toga. However, unlike Dabi and Toga, Spinner seems to acknowledge what Stain was trying to accomplish, while the former two are only here simply because of Stain and appear to be rather delusional about his ideals. Spinner admires Stain's ideology to the point where he copies his clothing and weaponry. Ultimately speaking, Spinner is more interested in achieving Stain's desires instead of Shigaraki's. He also admires Stain's vision of what a true hero is, as he prevented Magne from killing Izuku Midoriya, due to Stain's respect for the young hero. Spinner has also shown to have a great distaste towards the term "mutant", as it was used to describe his reptilian appearance, which for awhile left him felt like an outcast of society, until he learned about Stain. Although he remains loyal to the league, he does question their intentions when they later attack the Police Force, for the sake of torturing Kai Chisaki as he does not see the logic behind it of creating a new society. As time goes on, Spinner begins to see the embarrassing state that the league is currently in and has become frustrated with Tomura's, as he doesn't understand what Tomura is trying to accomplish. However, when Tomura reveals that he simply wants to destroy everything to Ujiko, Spinner shows great concern, likely hinting that he's realized that Tomura is not fulfilling Stain's ideals, but destroying them. After one month, Spinner seems to realize that the League of Villains do not match up with Stain's ideals, but so far, he has not shown any interest or attempt in leaving them and seems to keep quiet about it for the time being. It is later revealed that Spinner does not actually seek to fully fulfil Stain's dream, but rather his ideals were what inspired him to go down path he's on right now and is, in fact, loyal to the League of Villains, as he declared he will remain by Tomura's side and do everything he can to protect him. While not necessarily simple-minded, Spinner has shown to be somewhat incompetent. He can easily be distracted by the smallest things and often loses focus when lecturing about Stain and his ideals. As a result, this gives his opponents the opportunity to strike him down. History Background Shuichi had grew up living in Japan where he was mistreated by society, due to his appearance. He earned nicknames such as "Lizard Guy" much to his hate. This poor treatment made him felt empty for awhile and caused him to stay home for most of his time, until he witnessed the man that inspired him on TV; the Hero Killer Stain. Admiring Stain and his ideals, Shuichi believed that he could change the world and began to take on the path of villainy. Assuming the alias "Spinner", Shuichi decided to join the League of Villains, believing they were heading towards a similar direction to Stain's. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Spinner first appears in The Aftermath of Hero Killer Stain, where he is shown to be one of the villains inspired by Stain's ideology, wearing a costume and wielding weapons similar to that of the Hero Killer. Forest Training Camp Arc Later on, Spinner joins up with the Vanguard Action Squad on a cliff, planning to attack the U.A. students. Once the team split up, Spinner and Magne went ahead and attacked the pro hero Pixie-bob. Magne then gets ready to crush her head, but Spinner stops her, as well as calms down Tiger, due to his belief in Stain's ideology. Because of this, he recognizes Tenya Iida as one of the people that defeated Stain. Spinner introduces himself and declares that he will make Stain's dream become a reality. He then pulls out a strange looking sword and proceeds to charge forward to the heroes. Spinner attempts to attack Mandalay, but she quickly used her Telepath Quirk to give him compliments. Being thrown off by her compliments, she was able to avoid his attack, much to his anger. She then attempts to attack him, but Magne used her Quirk to pull her away from him. Spinner attempts to attack Mandalay once more with his sword, but it was quickly destroyed by Izuku Midoriya, leaving him to fight Mandalay without it. Realizing how powerful he is after Muscular's defeat, Magne attempts to kill Midoriya, but Spinner stops her dead in her tracks, once again believing in Stain's ideology, respecting his view of the young boy. Magne then scolds him for his action, and demands why he even came here in the first place, in which Spinner explains that only Tomura wants him dead and that he's doing it to respect Stain. Being distracted, Mandalay was able to knock Spinner down with a kick. Eventually, he was pinned down by her, but he and Magne were able to escape by going through Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Hideout Raid Arc After successfully capturing Bakugo, Spinner was among the rest of the league, while Tomura welcomed Bakugo among their ranks. While watching the U.A.'s public apology, Tomura criticizes how unjust the current society of heroes are, to which Spinner agrees, stating that heroes today are only doing this as a job and nothing more. Eventually, the league's hideout are raided by All Might's raiding team. The villains are then temporarily restrained by the heroes, until All For One interferes and transports everyone out. Shie Hassaikai Arc Spinner accompanied Tomura, Dabi and Mr. Compress as they chased the police, who happened to be escorting Kai Chisaki after his defeat with Izuku Midoriya. Dabi insulted both Spinner and his driving skill, much to Spinner's irritation. While driving, Spinner questioned what Tomura was exactly aiming for here, unsure of whether they were following Stain's ideology or not. Tomura's reply was simply that it was a necessary sacrifice. Meta Liberation Army Arc Spinner continues to accompany the league, in which he takes part of the massacre on the Creation Rejection Clan. The league return back to their hideout where they continue to lay low for the time being, though Spinner begins to question exactly how long they're going to be in here. As he's been living this lifestyle for some time now, Spinner finally snaps at Tomura and demands what direction he's towards with the league. Before Tomura could answer his question, the two are interrupted by the arrival of Gigantomachia. After being beaten badly by Gigantomachia, Spinner and the rest of the league are taken to the doctor's hideout, where he reveals himself to be Daruma Ujiko and that he has been working on a stronger variation of the Nomus known as High-End. When Ujiko asks what Tomura plans to accomplish in All For One's foot, Tomura reveals that he simply wishes to destroy everything he despises and that with the combined force of the league, he can make that dream a reality. It was from here that Spinner showed great concern for the direction that Tomura was heading. A month has passed and Spinner is seen carrying out his own tasks with Toga. When he asks her if she had joined simply because she liked Stain, Toga responds to him that she joined so that she can get the opportunity to be with everyone she loves. Spinner simply calls her a free spirit and continues to remain silent for the time being. When the League of Villains regrouped after Gigantomachia rested, they receive a call from Re-Destro, who challenges them to save Giran. The League of Villains arrive in Deika City, where they are forced to battle the Meta Liberation Army. The league are eventually split apart, but Spinner manages to find his way regrouping with Tomura and Compress. Tomura eventually heads off to face against Re-Destro himself, leaving Spinner to deal with Koku Hanabata with Compress and the Twice clone army. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Gecko': Spinner's Quirk gives him attributes similar to that of a gecko, in which he is capable of sticking and climbing onto walls. Abilities Outside of his Quirk, he is a cunning, deadly fighter, mimicking his fighting style that of the Hero Killer's. While not on the same skill, he has shown to be quite efficient with his swordsmanship. In addition to his combat skills, he claims himself to be a good driver, saying that he learned how to drive from gaming. Equipment Spinner had once carried a large sword composed of many different blades being held together by chains and belts. The sword was briefly used in combat, but was later destroyed before Spinner could do any real damage with it. Spinner is later seen using a katana when murdering members of the Creation Clan, likely meant to replace his damaged makeshift sword. Trivia *Some fans had jokingly stated that Stain looked like a ninja turtle because of his bandana and lack of nose. It is likely that Spinner was created as a reference to that running gag, because of his reptilian appearance. *When driving the truck in Chapter 160, Spinner at one point makes a shout reference to the Grand Theft Auto series. External links *Shuichi Iguchi - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Incompetent Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Enforcer Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:On & Off